


Doin Time

by bubblegumbaby



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumbaby/pseuds/bubblegumbaby
Summary: It's hard loving Juri when Hokuto knows Juri doesn't love him back. But it's even harder watching Juri have his heart broken time and again by the same guy. Hokuto just wishes that Juri knows he deserves so much better.





	Doin Time

Hokuto dumps the wet cloth next to the sink before making his way back into the room. He rolls his eyes when he sees Taiga leaning against the headboard, one hand on his phone and the other stroking through Juri’s hair leisurely. His eyes trail over to Juri, and a soft smile touches his face when he sees the other sleeping peacefully. Making his way to the bed, he slips in next to Juri as quietly as possible in order not to disturb him, though he doubts anything much could stir Juri after the rounds they just had.

He knows he should leave it alone but…

“You could have helped, you know,” he says to Taiga in annoyance.

Taiga doesn't even spare him a glance as he snorts. “Juri doesn't need two people waiting on him.”

That isn’t the point at all, but Hokuto thinks it’s pointless even trying to explain it to Taiga. He shouldn't even have said anything. Hokuto lies down and faces Juri. He brushes a hand against Juri’s hair, moving some stray strands away from his face. It’s utterly pathetic the way he stares, but Juri’s just so lovely to look at. Belatedly, he realises that Taiga has stopped fiddling with his phone at some point and is now looking at him rather intently. Hokuto flicks his eyes upward defiantly, meeting Taiga’s piercing gaze straight on.

“What?”

“You love him,” Taiga states simply, and Hokuto’s breath catches in his throat.

Even if that hadn’t given him away, Hokuto’s sure the look on his face definitely has. He tries to say something, but the knowing look in Taiga’s eyes makes it obvious that Taiga isn’t really seeking any confirmation. He just hopes that Taiga drops it. Predictably, Taiga doesn't.

“I saw the way you were looking at him earlier,” Taiga says, and Hokuto finds that he can’t maintain their eye contact any longer. He drops his gaze down to the duvet covering them instead and is glad he did because Taiga’s next words make him flush. “When I was fucking him and he was sucking you off, I mean.”

“Shut up, Kyomoto,” Hokuto says with a groan. Just because Taiga and Juri are comfortable talking about such things explicitly doesn't mean Hokuto is. And he doesn't know why Taiga is being so explicit about it anyway.

“He looked so good between us, didn’t he?”

“Shut up,” Hokuto says again, resisting the urge to bury his face in the pillow.

Taiga ignores him and continues.

“And it was just so obvious that you thought so too… the way you were looking down at him… the love in your eyes…”

Hokuto sits up at that and glares at Taiga vehemently.

“Drop it, Kyomoto.”

Taiga stares at him for a few seconds, but Hokuto doesn't drop his gaze this time. Hokuto cannot decipher the look in Taiga’s eyes, and he’s honestly too pissed off to even bother trying to figure it out.

Taiga’s the one who eventually looks away. He switches off the lamp next to him and settles into the bed, wrapping an arm around Juri and bringing the younger one closer to him. Juri turns into his embrace immediately and snuggles into his chest. It makes Hokuto’s heart twinges painfully, and he quickly shuts the main switch off and lies down as well.

Apart from Juri’s even breathing, silence reigns in the hotel room. Hokuto stares up at the ceiling blankly for minute on end. He knows that Taiga isn’t asleep yet either, and he lets the words slip out, even as much as they hurt him.

“He loves you.”

Taiga doesn't respond, just like Hokuto knows he wouldn’t.

* * *

It’s their day off the next day, and Hokuto had fully intended to spend it alone, so of course he ends up sitting at a café with Juri and Fuma. It hadn’t been planned. Hokuto had decided to go out on a whim after spending the whole morning and most of the afternoon alternating between reading and lying around doing nothing. It’s just that the café he chose just so happened to be the exact same one Fuma and Juri are hanging out at. He would have left without saying anything, but Fuma had spotted him and waved him over, and there was no way he could have left after that.

“He’s the reason my ass is sore today,” Juri says, making Hokuto choke on his drink beside him.

Fuma must be used to this, because he simply swallows his drink before leaning over to flick Juri’s forehead from across the table. Juri lets out a yelp and rubs his forehead.

“Hey,” he protests.

“TMI,” Fuma retorts with a roll of his eyes.

And Hokuto really should have known better than to take another sip of his drink.

“I always knew you had it in you, buddy,” Fuma praises.

Fuma and Juri burst into a fit of laughter as Hokuto chokes on his drink again. Hokuto puts his glass down and spares them a mild glare.

“Well, only because I’ve mentioned it to you before,” Juri eventually says to Fuma.

Hokuto lets out a groan.

“Please shut up, both of you. Or I’m leaving.”

“Aw, no,” Juri says, wrapping a hand around Hokuto’s wrist, causing Hokuto’s heart to start beating wildly against his chest. “Stay, Hokuto.”

“Whatever,” Hokuto mutters. As if he could ever say no to Juri.

“Hey, let’s get cakes,” Fuma says to Juri.

Juri shoots Fuma a pointed look. “I told you, my ass is sore; I’m not moving.”

“Fine,” Fuma says, looking over to Hokuto instead. “You come with me then.”

Hokuto nods and stands up. Juri leans back against the couch seat and busies himself with his cell phone as Fuma and Hokuto walk over to the counter. It becomes apparent to Hokuto that Fuma had just been trying to get him alone when the other glances over to make sure that Juri isn’t paying any attention to them before looking back at the cake selection.

“So, was Taiga there last night as well?” Fuma asks casually, and it seems strange to Hokuto that Fuma is asking him this, since he has the impression that Juri tells Fuma everything.

“Er, yeah,” Hokuto says, knowing that he’s sounding awkward but not being able to hide it.

Fuma rolls his eyes. “I fucking knew it.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I know he was out last night, and he wouldn't tell me with who until you came over, so obviously Taiga must be involved somehow.” Fuma rolls his eyes again. “Seriously, he’s being so fucking stupid.”

“Well,” Hokuto says pathetically. What does Fuma want him to say?

“Don’t tell me you’re agreeing with him,” Fuma says with a frown.

“Well, no, but it’s his life,” Hokuto says, and he can’t help it either if he sounds bitter about it, because, really, if Juri wants to let Taiga play around with him like that, it’s not as if anyone can do anything about it. Though, Fuma certainly looks like he wants to.

“Ugh, he’s an idiot,” Fuma says eventually.

He proceeds to the cashier to order three cakes randomly, because he and Hokuto have been standing around for way too long already. As they’re waiting for the cakes, Fuma leans against the counter and watches Juri openly with a frown on his face, not having to pretend that he isn’t doing exactly that since Juri’s back is facing toward them. With a sigh, he spares a glance at Hokuto.

“You’d be good for him, you know.”

Hokuto almost drops the utensils he’s holding and wonders why it is his friends like to deliver such messages at such inconvenient timings. It’s like they want him to embarrass himself.

“Whatever,” Hokuto says, because this is the second person in two days who apparently know of his feelings for Juri despite him not saying anything. He knows he’s pathetic, but he sincerely doesn't think he’s that obvious.

“I mean you – ”

“He’s in love with Kyomoto,” Hokuto interrupts, annoyance laced thickly in his voice, and at least Fuma has the decency to shut up after that.

They don’t talk until their cakes arrive, and they fall into light chatter as they bring the plates back to the table.

Juri puts down his phone and starts on the nearest cake immediately.

“Took you guys long enough,” he says, shooting an annoyed glance at Fuma, and it’s clear that Juri knows exactly what Fuma had been up to.

“Hokuto’s picky,” Fuma says with a shrug, and Hokuto has half a mind to snap at him for making this his fault, but he doesn't really have the energy to bother.

Juri hums but doesn't say anything.

“Actually, no,” Fuma starts, and Juri groans, dropping the fork onto the plate and sitting straight up to glare at Fuma, his arms folded across his chest.

“Seriously, Fuma? Just drop it.”

“You’re being an idiot,” Fuma insists anyway, and Hokuto glances between the two best friends, unsure who’s actually more annoyed at whom at the moment.

“That’s my problem, isn’t it?” Juri shoots back.

“Not when I have to listen to you whine about it all the damned time,” Fuma snaps, and Hokuto sees the regret in his eyes the moment the words leave his mouth, but the damage has been done.

Juri stands up and grabs his bag.

“Then I guess I shouldn’t be bothering you anymore,” he says coldly.

“Juri, sorry, I – ” Fuma starts, but Juri has already turned to leave.

Hokuto wipes his mouth quickly with a tissue and places a hand on Fuma’s arm.

“I’ll check on him,” he says before taking off after Juri.

He catches up with Juri just as Juri turns the corner. The frown on Juri’s face deepens when he sees Hokuto.

“If you’re here to – ”

“Wanna hang out at my place?”

Juri pauses and turns to look at Hokuto who offers him a tentative smile.

“You’re cute,” Juri says with a chuckle, and Hokuto doesn’t know what Juri’s talking about, not when Juri’s the one being so cute with way he’s smiling at Hokuto. If only he knows what he’s doing to Hokuto. “But we’re getting cake. I’m not not having my cake just because Fuma decided to be an asshole.”

“I’m sure he didn’t – ” Hokuto cuts himself off and raises his hands in surrender when Juri shoots him a sharp look. “I’m sure there’s a café on the way back to my place.”

Hokuto’s family is away on a short trip, so the house is theirs to do whatever they want with it. It’s nighttime by the time they get to Hokuto’s apartment, but neither feels hungry enough to eat a proper dinner. In the end, they end up watching a movie as they eat the cakes they bought.

“Just stay the night,” Hokuto tells Juri when the movie ends, and he realises just how late it has gotten. “You can use my clothes, and I’m sure I have spare toiletries somewhere. If not, 7-11’s just down the block.”

Juri nods in agreement, pulling out his phone to send a text to his mother. A reply comes almost immediately, and Juri laughs before pocketing his phone.

“I love my mom,” he says, and Hokuto chuckles as well. It’s endearing how much Juri adores his mother. Actually, everything about Juri is endearing, especially the way he’s smiling sweetly at Hokuto and saying thanks for letting him stay. Hokuto waves him off and has to tear his eyes away because his heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest with how it’s swelling with so many tender emotions.

Later that night, as they’re lying side by side on Hokuto’s bed, Hokuto finds himself wishing that he could end every day like this, with Juri by his side. It feels almost real, as if they’re really together, and Hokuto almost tricks himself into believing it. He’s so lost in fantasy that it takes him a while to realise that Juri is saying something.

“Hm?” he interrupts softly.

Juri laughs. “Are you tired? Sorry. Go ahead and sleep.”

Hokuto turns to his side and props himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his palm as he looks down at Juri.

“No, I was just thinking. What is it?”

Juri lets out a sigh, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“I said I know that Fuma’s right and that he means well. I mean obviously the only reason I’m so angry is because he’s right.”

Hokuto sighs deeply at that, and Juri must take it the wrong way, because his brows crease tightly.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being annoying. It’s not like you want to hear this. I’m sorry – ”

“Hey,” Hokuto says. Juri’s actually right; he doesn't want to hear it, but not because of the reasons Juri thinks. “I could never think you’re annoying.”

Juri turns to look at him, and the gentle expression on his face melts Hokuto’s heart.

“You’re really cute, Hokuto.”

Hokuto’s eyes soften, and he leans down to capture Juri’s lips, pressing his hand next to Juri’s head so that he doesn’t crush the other. Juri kisses him back softly, gently, and they stay like that, exchanging slow kisses for a few minutes. The first to turn away is Juri, with a laugh and a hand on Hokuto’s chest.

“I don't think I can go further today. I wasn't just torturing Fuma; my ass really is sore.”

Hokuto chuckles. He doesn't say anything else, just presses a kiss to Juri’s forehead before flopping down onto the bed. Hokuto tugs Juri closer to him, wrapping an arm around Juri’s waist as Juri lays his head on Hokuto’s chest.

Juri falls asleep in his Hokuto’s arms quickly, and Hokuto’s content to just hold him and listen to the sound of his breath. He presses a soft kiss against Juri’s temple.

“I just want you to be happy, silly.”

* * *

They’re late for work the next day, because they both stupidly forgot to set an alarm. They’re laughing at their idiocy as they enter the practice room, and while the others are used to Juri being late, they’re surprised that Hokuto is as well.

“I mean clearly it’s Juri’s fault,” Hokuto explains as he drops his bag on the floor and begins his stretches. “I’m never late on my own.”

Juri smacks him from where he is stretching next to him. “Excuse you. You forgot to set an alarm too.”

“Only because of you,” Hokuto counters.

“Low blow,” Juri says and sticks out his tongue.

“Ohh, were you two together last night?” Jesse asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Why, jealous?” Juri asks right back with a smirk.

“Aw, Juri, invite me next time too!” Jesse whines dramatically.

Juri laughs him off, and Jesse goes to bother Kouchi and Shintarou instead. Through the mirror, Hokuto sees Taiga watching Juri with dark eyes, and he sees the exact moment the smile slides off Juri’s face when he meets Taiga’s eyes. Juri’s the one who looks away first, and he smiles reassuringly at Hokuto when he notices the other looking at him. It doesn't make him feel better at all.

Dance practice goes smoothly, both Taiga and Juri too professional to let their personal feelings get in the way of work. But break time rolls around, and Hokuto knows that the two of them are not really just getting drinks from the vending machine. He tries to tell himself that he doesn't care, that it’s none of his business, but he finds himself walking down the hallway a few minutes later anyway.

It’s soft, but he hears it in the silence of the empty corridor. Pressing a palm against the door of the room he had heard the muffled groan from, Hokuto tries to convince himself that this is a very bad idea. Still, he pushes the door open as silently as he can.

He almost flees the scene, but something keeps him rooted to the spot, keeps him watching as Taiga fucks Juri’s mouth, his fingers tangled in Juri’s hair. Taiga lets out a groan, his eyes fluttering open slowly, and he catches Hokuto’s eyes immediately. Narrowing his eyes, Taiga gives a particularly hard thrust into Juri’s mouth. Walking away seems like a good idea, but Taiga’s eyes keep Hokuto glued to the spot.

After a few more thrusts, Taiga’s eyes slip shut, and his pace starts to become more erratic as he nears his climax. When he’s done, Taiga lets himself slip from Juri’s mouth before he hauls Juri up and pulls him into a rough kiss, Juri kissing back just as eagerly.

Hokuto finally manages to tear his eyes away, and he closes the door quietly even as his heart thumps wildly in his chest. He makes it round the corner before he starts heaving. Turning around, he punches the wall and curses himself for being such an idiot. What did he expect to find?

He thinks back to Fuma’s words and laughs to himself.

If Juri’s an idiot, then he’s twice the fool for loving him.

* * *

“What happened to your hand?”

“Huh?”

Juri points at Hokuto’s right hand with a frown. “What happened?”

Hokuto glances to his knuckles, and his eyes widen when he sees that they’re bruised. Clearly, they’re from when he had stupidly punched the wall. It looks pretty bad now that Juri has pointed it out, but Hokuto hadn’t even felt any pain.

“I punched the vending machine because it swallowed my note and didn't give me my drink,” Hokuto says quickly.

Juri raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't pry. Wordlessly, he gets to his feet and returns with some ointment.

“Idiot,” he says as he grabs Hokuto’s hand, ignoring Hokuto’s hiss of pain as he starts to dab the ointment on his wound with a cotton bud.

“There,” Juri says before letting go of Hokuto’s hand.

“Thanks.”

“Just don’t go around punching vending machines again,” Juri says with a snort as he stands up. It’s clear that he doesn't believe Hokuto’s pathetic lie, but Hokuto doesn't have any intention of telling him the truth anyway.

“Hey, Juri.”

The other pauses and looks down at Hokuto. “Yeah?”

Hokuto stares at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Nothing.”

“Okay,” Juri says, though he does give Hokuto a strange look before walking away.

Juri leaves with Taiga after practice, and Hokuto feels shallow and empty. But what did he expect? It’s best not to do anything.

Or so Hokuto tries to tell himself anyway.

It gets harder each day, especially when he sees Juri’s smile slowly start to fade as the days go by. It’s nothing unusual. It’s the same pattern that keeps repeating itself. Taiga would spend more time with Juri, and they would leave together almost every day, and it’s only the bright smile on Juri’s face that lets Hokuto convince himself to stay away. But then Taiga starts pulling away for whatever reason, and the next thing Hokuto knows, he’s hearing about Taiga’s next fling. Those never last long; Taiga always goes back to Juri, and Juri always waits for him, even if he does sleep with other people in between.

It breaks Hokuto’s heart to see the raw ache on Juri’s face whenever Taiga’s having one of his flings. Juri actually does a good job of hiding it, but Hokuto can tell anyway, since he’s always looking at Juri.

Taiga rushes off after work that day, and it’s clear where he’s going. Hokuto watches Juri leave the dressing room dejectedly, and he’s following him before he knows it. He corners Juri just as they turn the corner into a deserted corridor. Juri looks confused as he stares at Hokuto.

“Wha – ”

Hokuto presses his lips against Juri’s. The other lets out a surprised gasp, but Hokuto only wraps his arms around Juri’s waist to draw him closer. Juri relaxes into Hokuto’s embrace after a while, and Hokuto wishes that Juri could just understand the emotions that he’s pressing into the kiss. Eventually, they draw away from each other, both panting a little.

A smile touches Juri’s lips, and Hokuto already knows that Juri’s going to make a joke and play it off. Usually, he’d let him do it. That day, he just can’t take it anymore.

“You deserve better than him,” Hokuto says in a rush, and Juri clamps his mouth shut as he drops his gaze.

“You sound like Fuma,” Juri says, though there’s no bitterness in his voice, only a hint of resignation.

“Because he knows that too,” Hokuto says.

Juri keeps quiet after that, but it’s clear that this is a conversation he’d rather not be having from the way he keeps fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“You deserve someone who loves you and cherishes you, not someone who plays around with your feelings.”

Juri makes a protesting sound.

“He has his reasons.”

Stop defending him, is what Hokuto wants to yell, but that isn’t going to do any good.

“And you deserve someone who puts you first.”

Juri finally looks back up into Hokuto’s eyes, and the heartbreak in Juri’s eyes is enough to break Hokuto’s own heart.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Juri whispers.

Hokuto lets out a long sigh. He runs his fingers through Juri’s hair before leaning in close to press his lips against his forehead.

“There’s someone like that for you out there,” he says softly against Juri’s skin.

A beat of silence before Juri asks, “How do you know that?”

Hokuto brushes his lips against Juri’s lightly before murmuring, “How could anyone not love you like that, Juri?”

Juri chokes back a sob, and Hokuto leans in to press a final kiss to his temple before leaving.

* * *

The next day at work, Hokuto’s more than a little surprise when Juri approaches him straight away instead of Taiga like he usually does. He sees Taiga’s lip thinning out of the corner of his eyes, but his attention is quickly drawn back to Juri who’s looking a bit unsure even as he stares at Hokuto.

“Is there something on my face?” Hokuto jokes.

“I think I’m scared of being alone,” Juri blurts out before looking away. Hokuto thinks the pink tinting his cheeks is adorable, and he can’t help the chuckle. Juri looks offended and shoves at Hokuto’s chest. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s not that,” Hokuto says with a smile, and Juri must believe him because a smile touches his lips as well.

“I just…” Juri sighs and looks away, “everything is so uncertain, you know. You think some things last forever and don’t change, and they just do. Overnight. So I guess I just end up clinging to things.”

Hokuto knows that Juri’s speaking from experience, but he’s wise enough not to bring anything specific up. He grabs Juri’s hand and squeezes it once tightly before letting go.

“You’ll know what to do, Juri.”

Juri pulls a face. “How can you say that?”

“I have faith in you.”

Juri laughs at that, his eyes sparkling in amusement, and he’s so beautiful that Hokuto has to look away in order to remember how to breath.

“You’re so adorable, Hokuto.”

It feels as if something has changed between them ever since that day. They have always been close, and Hokuto really only has a grand total of two friends, Juri being one of them, but they’ve started hanging out more in private lately. Hokuto starts to learn more things about Juri, and he finds that he loves every one of them. He knows that he has it bad, even before Shintarou points out the stupid look on his face and tells him as much.

“What do you know, brat?” Hokuto snaps, though there’s no bite in his words. And maybe he’s more obvious than he initially thought, but he’s too happy to care these days.

Shintarou merely shrugs. “I’m just saying maybe you should do something about it.”

Hokuto looks over to where Juri is chatting to Taiga. The look on Juri’s face is one that Hokuto has only ever seen when Juri’s with Taiga – so happy and full of tender emotions. He sighs deeply and looks away.

“Whatever.”

Shintarou pats his back sympathetically, but they’re called to start practice before he can say anything.

It seems that Taiga’s latest fling is history, since the other doesn't seem to be in a hurry to be anywhere that day. Hokuto sees Juri’s eyes lighting up brightly and knows immediately that Taiga has just asked him to spend the night.

Maybe it’s because he’s just so sick of everything or maybe it’s because he’s starting to get really angry at Juri or maybe it’s because he’s just frustrated at himself for thinking that there might be a chance for him and Juri after the last few weeks. Regardless, Hokuto steps in front of Juri just as Juri slings his bag over his shoulder and is preparing to leave.

“Hm?”

“Don’t go,” Hokuto says.

Juri’s face falls, and he bites his lower lip.

“Don’t go home with him tonight, Juri.”

Hokuto knows that Juri’s going to reject him even before he opens his mouth.

“Hokuto, I – ”

“If you can’t even love yourself properly, how can you expect anyone to love you?” Hokuto snaps, and he catches a glimpse of the shocked and hurt expression of Juri’s face before he turns to storm away. It hurts him to say those things to Juri, but nothing breaks his heart more than watching Juri have his heart broken time and again.

* * *

“You seem distracted tonight.”

Juri pulls himself away from his thoughts and turns to see Taiga staring down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He shrugs, tugging the blanket to cover himself properly before turning onto his side away from Taiga.

“Not really.”

The bed shifts as Taiga lies down. Juri feels Taiga wrapping his arms around him a while later, and sighs softly when Taiga presses a kiss to his shoulder blade. At times like this, he really feels like Taiga might actually love him. He waits, hoping that Taiga would say that he does love him.

Instead, Taiga asks, “Are you tired already?”

Juri closes his eyes and pushes his hurt feelings aside. He’s stupid for letting Taiga do this to him, and he’s even more stupid for hoping that Taiga would return his feelings.

“Not really.”

“Ride me?”

“Yeah, okay,” Juri says, turning around to kiss Taiga deeply for a few seconds before sitting up.

Taiga pushes himself up and leans against the headboard, his hands wrapping around Juri’s waist as Juri straddles him.

“Condom?” Juri asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, I want to feel you,” Taiga says, his voice low with arousal.

Yeah, Juri wants to feel Taiga too. Leaning down, Juri kisses Taiga heatedly, their tongues sliding again each other. Juri keeps their lips locked together as he starts to sink down onto Taiga’s cock, still slick enough from their previous round that he doesn't need any additional preparation. He moans into the kiss, and Taiga’s grip on his waist relocates to his hips. Once he has taken Taiga all the way in, Juri pulls away from the kiss and pants against Taiga’s skin.

“You feel so good, Juri,” Taiga says, voice breathy as he strokes Juri’s hipbone.

Juri smiles at that before he lifts himself off Taiga’s cock and slams himself back down. Taiga groans loudly at that, his nails digging into Juri’s hip, and there are definitely going to be marks later. Taiga lets him control the pace at first, but eventually he starts thrusting up and pulling Juri down to meet each of his thrusts. Juri lets out a wail and scrambles for purchase as Taiga hits his prostate dead on. A grin is the only warning he gets before Taiga starts to increase his speed, hitting his prostate with each thrust, causing Juri to moan and curse as he digs his nails into Taiga’s shoulders. Taiga’s precision starts to falter as he nears his climax, and Juri gasps when he feels Taiga releasing into him. He follows shortly after and whines when Taiga continues rocking into him, feeling oversensitive everywhere after coming. Juri pushes at Taiga’s chest, but Taiga ignores his whimpers, only slowing down when he feels like it, though he presses a grateful kiss to Juri’s lips.

Later, as Juri lies in Taiga’s arms, he finds his thoughts drifting to that night where Hokuto had held him without saying anything, and he remembers the warmth of it, somehow so different from Taiga’s embrace. A smile gradually appears his face, and that memory is the one that lulls him to sleep.

* * *

For a while, Juri stupidly thinks that it might be it this time, because it has been a month, and Taiga has never stayed with him for so long before. He sees the upset looks Hokuto shoots his way when the other thinks he isn’t looking, and he feels defiant more than anything, because this time is it. This time, Taiga’s going to stay with him.

Except, of course, that Taiga doesn’t.

Juri doesn’t think that anyone’s going to find him, but the door of the practice room he’s hiding in opens, and of course it’s Hokuto who walks in. Juri quickly wipes his tears away, because he feels foolish enough as it is without Hokuto coming in to rub it in his face.

Hokuto sits down next to him, and Juri can’t read the expression on his face.

“If you’re here to say I told you so – ”

Juri’s words are cut off as Hokuto pulls him into a tight hug. Tears slide down his face as fingers gently stroke his hair.

“You’ll be fine,” is all Hokuto says.

A sob escapes his lips, and Juri clings onto Hokuto as he cries.

* * *

Juri thinks it’ll be okay if he just keeps waiting. Taiga always comes back to him, and it’s no exception this time. Eventually, Taiga’s just going to stop leaving him. Juri sees the disappointment on Hokuto’s face as he leaves with Taiga, but he tells himself that that’s not important. What’s important is that Taiga’s back and that Taiga still wants him.

Except, this time, it doesn’t feel that way anymore.

Juri’s just as shocked as Taiga is when he starts crying in the middle of sex. Taiga freezes on top of him and brushes his thumb against Juri’s cheek, wiping the tears away.

“Am I hurting you?” Taiga asks, panic and worry in his voice, and Juri would have laughed if he doesn't feel so drained and tired, because, really, what does Taiga think he has been doing to him all this while?

Juri shakes his head and tries to stop his tears, but they just keep coming.

“I – ” he says but it comes out as a sob. He turns his head away when Taiga tries to kiss his tears away. Taking a deep breath, he whispers, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Taiga’s hand falls away from Juri’s face, and Juri sniffs as he wipes his tears away. Juri lets out a hiss as Taiga pulls out of him, and he turns away from Taiga as he cries into the pillow.

“Is it because of something Hokuto said to you?” Taiga asks, a strange tone in his voice. He sounds angry as well, and Juri doesn’t know what to make of it.

Juri lets out a long, shuddering breath. “No.” He sighs. “What does Hokuto have to do with this?”

Taiga doesn't answer for a moment, and for a few moments, the only sound in the room is Juri sniffing as he tries to stem his tears that won’t stop.

“He loves you, you know.”

Juri freezes at that before he sits up and turns to face Taiga, his heart suddenly beating crazily in a way that he doesn't understand. There’s an unreadable expression on Taiga’s face as Juri grabs Taiga’s arm.

“He does?” Juri asks with bated breath.

Taiga’s eyes widen, and he all but collapses against the headboard as he stares at Juri. Disbelief is written all over Taiga’s face as he gasps.

“You love him too.”

“I – ” Juri starts, but the words don’t come to him, and somehow his tears have stopped. “I love him,” Juri breathes out. “I love him.”

Juri lets his hand fall from Taiga’s arm, and he stares at the far corner of the room as he tries to process this new revelation. The thought that Hokuto loves him… it brings a smile to his face, and it’s astounding, because Juri had never thought that it’d be quite so easy to feel happy. When he turns to look at Taiga, he’s shocked to see that for once he recognises the expression on Taiga’s face.

Heartbreak.

A single tear slides from Juri’s eye as he chuckles humourlessly.

“All this time, you loved me too.”

* * *

Hokuto opens the door, expecting to see his brother coming back for the keys he had forgotten. Instead, he sees Juri standing there with a small, hesitant smile on his face.

“Hey,” Juri says.

“Hey,” Hokuto returns, still not entirely sure what Juri’s doing at his house at 11am on a Thursday morning.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Juri jokes, and Hokuto mumbles that yes, of course he is, as he stands aside to let the other walk in.

Hokuto makes them tea, and Juri seems content to wait in the living room, eyes roaming over the house as if he’s there for the first time. Clearly, there’s something on his mind. There’s a sinking feeling in Hokuto’s heart, because Juri’s probably here about Taiga, and Hokuto has a feeling he doesn't want to know.

“So, what are you doing here?” Hokuto asks, knowing that he’s being standoffish as he settles next to Juri on the couch.

Juri turns to face him, still smiling as he says, “So cold, Hokuto. Do you not want me here?”

“It’s just awfully random,” Hokuto says with a shrug.

Juri scoffs. “And Taiga says you’re in love with me.”

Hokuto chokes on his tea. He seems to do that a lot with Juri around. As usual, Juri snickers and offers no help, waiting idly as Hokuto clams himself down.

“What?” Hokuto asks, completely bewildered and not at all prepared for this.

“Are you?” Juri asks.

“Am I what?”

“In love with me. Are you?”

“I… do you want me to be?” Hokuto asks instead. He blinks, and suddenly Juri’s a lot closer than before.

“Yeah,” he breathes against Hokuto’s lips.

“Why?” Hokuto retorts, eyes steely as he gazes into Juri’s eyes.

“Because I love you too, silly,” Juri says with a roll of his eyes before he pecks Hokuto on the lips and moves away.

Hokuto’s too stunned to react or do anything, not sure that he actually heard right. Juri, for his part, is openly staring at Hokuto, waiting for Hokuto to do something.

“Hey,” Juri says eventually, nudging Hokuto’s leg lightly with his toes. “Say something. I confess to you, and you just sit there like an idiot?”

Hokuto turns to look at Juri who’s biting down on his lower lip, a fearful expression on his face, as if he’s really scared that Hokuto doesn't love him after all. Reaching forward, Hokuto draws Juri’s lower lip away from his teeth gently before caressing Juri’s cheek.

“You love me?”

“Yeah,” Juri says softly, dropping his eyes guiltily. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Why… what about Kyomoto?”

There’s sadness in Juri’s eyes as he looks back up at Hokuto.

“I was really in love with Kyomo… I mean for the longest time he was all that I ever wanted, and I guess it’s because I’m really stubborn too, so much so that I refused to give up on him even when I’ve already fallen for someone else.”

“Me?” Hokuto asks with a raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

Juri chuckles and touches Hokuto’s face gently.

“How could anyone not fall in love with you, Hokuto?” Juri asks, echoing the sentiments of Hokuto’s words to him back to Hokuto.

In that moment, Hokuto thinks that he could love Juri forever. He pulls the other into a kiss, and it’s sweeter and gentler than any kiss they've shared before. Hokuto presses their foreheads together after the kiss ends, his eyes closed as he holds Juri’s hand in his.

“I love you, Juri,” he whispers, still a little uncertainly, unable to believe that he’s now finally able to say those words out loud. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

“I love you too,” Juri whispers back, and it’s pathetic that Hokuto can’t stop his tears or the way his body shakes. Juri kisses his tears away and laughs lightly. “You’re so cute, Hokuto.”

“Shut up,” Hokuto says.

Juri just laughs again before he throws his arms around Hokuto’s neck, hugging him tightly, and Hokuto wraps his arms around Juri’s waist.

“Thank you for waiting for me for so long,” Juri says. “Thank you for loving me like this.”

Hokuto cups the back of Juri’s head and holds Juri close to him. He turns his head to press a kiss against Juri’s temple.

“How could anyone not?”


End file.
